


Itch

by doitall, littlelump



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelump/pseuds/littlelump
Summary: Summary: When his mother told him she would be bringing her new love home, Kyungsoo didn’t expect her to bring his as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #129)
> 
> Author's Note: I hope I did well with the prompt. Thank you mods for being so understanding, and thank you V for being the beta I wanted and needed!

The professor dismisses the class. Kyungsoo grabs his things, throwing them rather hastily in his bag and walks out. It's been a long day, and Kyungsoo can't wait to go home and take a much earned nap. He still needs to survive the accounting class though, and he's glad he's sharing it with Chanyeol; the giant knows how to keep Kyungsoo awake. He sends a quick text to his mom, saying he's going to have a dinner with Chanyeol after school. Before putting his phone away, it vibrates, signaling a phone call. 

”Mom. Did you get my text?” Kyungsoo asks as he walks up the stairs. His final class of the day is on the 4th floor, and Chanyeol is already waiting for him there. Kyungsoo sees few familiar faces, nodding his head to them as they walk past. 

”Yes, and that's why I called you. I'm sorry, but I need you to come home as soon as your class ends.” 

”Um. Sure. Is everything okay?”

”Yes, yes, everything is good, I just need you to come home.” Without further explanation, Kyungsoo's mother tells him to say hi to Chanyeol for her and ends the call as Kyungsoo reaches his seat next to a hunched Chanyeol. The taller male is having an intense game of Candy Crush, suddenly swearing and closing the app. 

”Fuck that. Life would be so much easier without games like that.” 

”If you say so," Kyungsoo snorts and sits down, ”Oh right, I have to cancel our dinner plans today. Mom needs me at home. I swear she's up to no good.” 

”Really? Why?” 

”Beats me. She sounded weird, though.” Kyungsoo continues, placing a way too thick accounting book on the table. 

”Maybe she broke up with her manfriend?” Chanyeol asks.

”Manfriend? Really, Chanyeol?” 

His friend shrugs. ”Boyfriend sounds just wrong.” 

”Hm. Anyway, if that was the case she would have been hysterical, not weird.”

They both straighten their backs as their petite professor walks in, the whole class falling silent. 

”Call me later and tell the dirt, yeah?” Chanyeol whispers and raises his hand when his name is called. Kyungsoo elbows his friend, making the other gasp in mock pain. Kyungsoo hopes there won't be any dirt – or whatever Chanyeol meant – to share, but he can't push aside the bad feeling he has.

The bad feeling in his gut accompanies Kyungsoo on his way home where his mother greets him as soon as the door closes. 

”Hey honey, how was your day?” she asks and helps Kyungsoo in, taking his backpack and leading him to the cramped livingroom of their apartment. 

”Tiring, and it's only Tuesday," Kyungsoo mutters, staring at his mother who's nervously standing in front of him; the smile on her face unsure. 

”I'm just going straight to the point. Kyungsoo, I-- no, me _and_ Baekho would like to invite you to a dinner tonight. Would that be okay?” 

Kyungsoo breathes out, relieved. That's it? ”Of course, mom, why wouldn't it be? You could have told me that earlier on the phone.” 

”Ah. Yes, I know. But the thing is... his son is going be there, too.” 

Oh. 

The thought of finally meeting Baekho's only son, Baekhyun, gets Kyungsoo's stomach twisted. He's always been supportive of his mom's and her boyfriend's relationship, and Kyungsoo likes the man. He heard of the son when they first met two years ago, but meeting him in person never crossed his mind until today; he never saw a reason for it, and honestly, Kyungsoo doesn't care. But of course these people are adults, parents, and seemingly in a serious relationship, and he should've seen this coming sooner or later. 

Kyungsoo pushes his round glasses higher on his nose. ”Baekhyun, was it?” he asks, coughing a little to clear his throat. She flashes a small smile at Kyungsoo, showing she's happy that he remembered his name. 

”Yes, that's right. He's a bit older than you, but I'm sure you two will get along just fine.” 

”Yeah...” 

Kyungsoo plays with his dress shirt, feeling uncomfortable not because the shirt was a bit too fitting but because of the oncoming situation. The taxi they took approaches the Italian restaurant his mother had chosen. It's not too far from their home so the fare won't be too much. Kyungsoo's mom's phone pings. 

”Baekho sent a text, saying they'll be late but only ten to fifteen minutes. We should go inside and get our table.”

Kyungsoo follows his mom to the restaurant where they are immediately led to their table at the back of the quite crowded restaurant. Calm cello music plays in the background, the tables perfectly set and everything screams fancy but warm. Kyungsoo helps his mother sit down – he usually never does it but that place kinda requires gentlemanly behavior. She orders a bottle of red wine for their party and tells the waiter they would be ordering food when the others arrive.

”Do you like this place?” she attempts small talk, seeing how stiff her son looks. 

”It's nice," Kyungsoo says, looking around, ”You two have been here before?” 

”Yeah, he brought me here not too long ago and we thought this place would be ideal for this moment.” 

Kyungsoo can sense what his mother said has a deeper meaning, but before he can ask about it she stands up, looking behind Kyungsoo. 

”There they are," she beams and waves to get their attention. Kyungsoo also stands up, bracing himself. He takes a deep breath and turns around, the polite smile coming to his lips dying as soon as he locks his eyes with the young man standing in front of him. 

Everything just stops –time, people, his mind – but not his heart, which starts pumping blood faster, almost hurting as it beats against his rib cage. He knows without properly seeing that his mother is warmly greeting the others, and he knows he should do something but his feet are frozen to the ground and he can't tear his eyes away from Baekhyun, who seems oddly calm at the moment. But calm is not what Baekhyun feels, and if Kyungsoo could think clearly at the moment, he would notice how Baekhyun swallows every two second, how he clenches his fists, and how he almost stumbles on the chair as he takes his place next to Kyungsoo. 

”Kyungsoo? Honey?” His mother's worried voice wakes Kyungsoo up from his shocked stage, and he feels their eyes on him, even Baekhyun's. He sits straighter and gathers every bit of courage he can find from his body before facing Baekhyun sitting on his right. 

”Nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun. My name is Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo hopes his voice sounded normal enough to his mother's ears because his own ears told him the truth, and he thinks he has never sounded like that before. Kyungsoo holds his hand out for Baekhyun to grab it. And as soon as the latter takes it, Kyungsoo knows he's fucked. 

”Yes, _finally_.” Baekhyun speaks softly, voice just as husky as Kyungsoo remembers. 

”It makes me extremely happy to see how well you boys took our news. We are both excited to begin our journey together, as a family.” Baekho says when they wait for the dessert to be served; cheesecake for everyone else except for Kyungsoo, who opted for chocolate ice cream. 

”Kyungsoo, aren't you happy that you will finally have the brother you always wanted?” His mother tries to ease the suddenly awkward atmosphere by slightly joking. 

”Yeah, sure, happy," he fakes a smile, and is pleased when his mother doesn’t see through it. Kyungsoo is far from happy, and Baekhyun is the same; they both feel sick, the situation too absurd. Baekhyun is supposed to call the same guy he lost his virginity to, and never really stopped thinking about, a brother. A half-brother, not by blood and definitely not by choice.

After washing his face for what felt like millionth time, Kyungsoo flops face first into his bed. He feels nothing but at the same time everything. What were the odds that Byun Baekho, his mother's sweetheart, would be father of the same Baekhyun he happened to not just meet and greet two years ago but also kiss and fuck and share something very intimate.

Kyungsoo can still feel the warmth of Baekhyun's hand on his palm when they shook hands, and he considers it lucky that his mother didn't notice anything unusual in his behavior when they got back home. Maybe it was because she was too excited to plan their move and imagine their happy family life together.

He needs a plan. He seriously needs a waterproof plan if he ever wants to survive or even breathe near Baekhyun. Kyungsoo feels a tad disappointed by how well Baekhyun behaved during the dinner; maybe Kyungsoo is the only one feeling distracted and kind of hung up.

Kyungsoo turns to stare at the empty wall, soon forcing his eyes close. When his mom and Baekho revealed that they had already gotten married and that they had bought a spacious apartment for all of them, Kyungsoo wanted to die. He felt too much too soon and he had to let go of his fork so he wouldn't stab himself. Now that he thinks about it, Baekhyun's smile did falter when his father announced they would hold a small wedding reception after the move, and make their small family finally official. Otherwise Baekhyun stayed calm and collected --or that’s what Kyungsoo thinks, but little does he know the brunet felt like exploding, and Baekhyun is sure he may have even peed a little when he saw those familiar big eyes that have corrupted his nightly dreams.

How can they live inside the same walls when the night they shared is still affecting them? 

Maybe tomorrow Kyungsoo can think through every scene and bit again but now he needs to sleep, though it seems very unlikely to happen. Taking a deep breath and covering himself in a blanket, he forces himself to relax. Tomorrow is a new day, and tomorrow he will come up with a plan, maybe even write a script so he knows what to say to Baekhyun when they inevitably meet again.

As he drifts to sleep, the last thing he sees is Baekhyun's twinkling eyes watching him closely.

Baekhyun wakes up when the alarm goes off, gets up and showers. He puts one of his favorite sweaters on, eats breakfast – toast with strawberry jam – before walking out of the apartment building he lives in with his father. A normal morning with the usual routines, nothing out of usual, until he reaches the bus stop, and then everything from yesterday kind of comes back – full force. 

It never even crossed his mind that Do Kyungsoo is the same Kyungsoo he met in that dimly lit lounge in Cheongdam, the same guy he has been thinking about past two years. He remembers everything and every move Kyungsoo made last night during the dinner, but at the same time he remembers nothing. It's like he's reading a story but he can't really see the font.

He had pictured their second meeting, with every cliched parts the girls always dream of. Baekhyun wanted them to meet in a quiet and secluded cafe somewhere, eyes meeting in an accidental glance. One of them would already be sitting while the other walks in, trying to find an empty table, and that's when the one by the door notices the other. And of course after that they would talk and talk and be shy together and kind of start over; having sex as soon as they met might not be the best way to get to know people.

The bus arrives, and Baekhyun lets a few older ladies go first before following them to the crowded bus. There's not enough seats so he stands, taking a firm grip of the closest handle and hopes the driver won't drive too fast or brake suddenly. He sends a quick text to Jongdae, saying he'll meet him in front of the main gate in ten minutes, and also reminds him that it's Jongdae's turn to buy coffee.

Baekhyun hops off the bus thinking if he should have done things differently yesterday, and he almost bumps into an old man when trying to figure out Kyungsoo's expression when he realized who Baekhyun really was; as if Baekhyun hasn't tried to figure it out since it happened.

As he spots Jongdae few minutes later Baekhyun decides that meeting Kyungsoo again was a blessing, and that this is the moment he's been waiting for. He thinks he should be afraid but when a grinning Jongdae offers the iced coffee to him Baekhyun chooses that today is the day when he finally tells to his best friend who he really is.

”Did you understand the instructions professor gave us? Because I tried but failed in the end,” Baekhyun asks when they exit the classroom, heading to where their second lecture of the day will be held.

”Yeah, I could _feel_ you didn't get everything, but thankfully I did.” Jongdae looks concerned at his friend, ”You okay?”

”Yes, yes. Didn't sleep too well last night,” assures Baekhyun and throws his arm around Jongdae's shoulders. ”Thank god I have you, right? You give me coffee when I need, food whenever I'm hungry, and I know you would even clothe and bathe me if needed. What would I do without you?”

Jongdae side-eyes his friend, judging and because they've been friends for a long time he knows when Baekhyun is not telling everything but he decides not to pressure him since he also knows Baekhyun will eventually approach him and tell whatever is occupying his mind.

They finish their lectures and since it's Friday they plan to get drunk tonight. (”Isn't that what every self-respecting student would do?” Jongdae inquires.) They will meet in Hongdae, in front of their usual starting point at eight.

Baekhyun leaves at seven, eager to get away and get drunk. The door slams shut louder than he intended but he doesn't care. What he does care is that they will move sooner than expected, and Baekhyun is not mentally prepared for it yet.

When he got home from school his dad was already there, making sandwiches for Baekhyun and himself. 

”Oh, you're home already,” Baekhyun said as soon as he walked in. ”If I didn't know you enough I would be happily surprised, but since I do know you... What's up old man?”

His father turned around, amused, and handed over a plate to his son. “I find your lack of faith disturbing,” he said.

”Now is not the time to quote Star Wars, even though you did it well and I'd high five you if I weren't suspicious right now,” Baekhyun mumbled mouth full of sandwich. They both sat down in the kitchen after getting their mugs filled with coffee. They're silent for few minutes, but only because Baekhyun was waiting for his father to say what he had planned.

”So, Baekhyun, I--” his father started.

”Just tell me,” Baekhyun interrupted, “Straight to the point, please.”

The older coughed. “We move next week, please start packing.”

Now Baekhyun is slightly fuming, not because of the move but because of himself and his emotions. He needs someone to talk to, he needs Jongdae, and Baekhyun is determined to come clean tonight, sober or not. He trusts his best friend, but Baekhyun has no idea how Jongdae will react when he hears that Baekhyun is gay.

The owner recognizes the boys as they walk in to the basement, the place crowded and only two tables empty. They choose the one closer to the back where they could talk in peace. The owner walks to them, asking if they want the usual nacho plate, to which they say yes.

”I'll go get the beers. Which one do you want?” Jongdae asks.

”Whatever tastes good.”

”You trust me that much, huh. Okay, be prepared.”

Baekhyun watches Jongdae as he threads between the tables and other patrons. Jongdae is all smiles when he turns around, facing Baekhyun and their table again, and he's holding two bottles and glasses for them. Carefully not to collide with anyone Jongdae manages to get back.

”I should have brought the basket with me," he says. Baekhyun helps him to place the beer to the table, opening them both as Jongdae takes his seat. Baekhyun pours the beer for them.

”What did you get?” Baekhyun asks and eyes the label, ”Paulaner? It's good?”

”Of course it is! Just try it. If I like it, you will like it.”

”I wouldn't so sure.”

”Oh, come on. We have such a similar taste in pretty much everything," Jongdae argues, laughing as he sees Baekhyun's face after tasting his beer; he doesn't like it. Before Baekhyun can open his mouth again Jongdae beats him to it.

”I will pay it and you will drink it. You can never say no to free alcohol, Baek.”And he's right. 

They clink their glasses and drink, and Baekhyun thinks the second sip tastes better already.

”We do have similar taste, but there's one thing I know you don't fancy the same way as I do," Baekhyun continues their previous topic, ”But I hope it won't affect our friendship too much –or at all, actually.” The unusually serious face Baekhyun is wearing makes Jongdae straighten his back and give all his attention to the other brunet. He smiles at Baekhyun, encouraging him to say what he has on his mind, to share the concerns he's obviously been harboring for some time now.  
Baekhyun is thankful the other is not hurrying him.

”You see, the difference I'm talking about is that I prefer men over women," Baekhyun averts his gaze away from Jongdae's, ”I'm gay, Jongdae.”

It would be an understatement if Jongdae was a little shocked.

It takes almost ten minutes before Jongdae says something.

”Okay. Wow, Baek," he breathes out, brows high on his forehead. Jongdae gulps rest of his beer in one go, the glass hitting the table a bit too hard as Jongdae places it back down.

Baekhyun laughs nervously. ”Yeah. Wow.” He doesn't know what else to say or do, but thankfully Jongdae opens his mouth again.

”I mean. That's okay, you're okay, you being gay is okay.” Baekhyun feels like crying.

”You just got me off guard. I never knew... I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. I never even thought you being gay, and believe me when I say I don't mind, it's just.. I always thought I knew you well enough and I was always so proud of my skills of reading you.”

”I know, and I'm sorry too," Baekhyun says and reaches over to pat Jongdae's hand. ”I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I hope you understand.”

Baekhyun stands up, which of course surprises Jongdae, who suddenly gets up too, thinking he did something wrong. ”No, no, sit back down. I'll fetch us more beer and then we forget this topic for a little while and just drink, okay?” His friend does as told, feeling stupid all of sudden.

”Sounds good.”

After two more beers –and just as many trips to the toilet –later, Jongdae asks, when did Baekhyun realize he wasn't straight. ”I could ignore it in middle school, but in high school I slowly but surely accepted the fact.” Now Jongdae feels terrible that he couldn't be the friend Baekhyun needed in high school. 

”Man, you should have told me!”

”I know!”

”Really!”

”I know!” And they continue switching between bickering and drinking, and in the end they both start to laugh and Jongdae clumsily hugs Baekhyun over their table, almost toppling over and breaking the empty bottles on their table.

”I'm glad you told me," he speaks against Baekhyun's shoulder, ”You're my best friend.”

”You too, Jong.” They do few awkward pats on each other backs before releasing one another.

”Let's drink for that," Jongdae announces, and raises his bottle up to meet Baekhyun’s. It went better than expected, and Baekhyun hopes living with Kyungsoo would also have a happy outcome.

Kyungsoo helps his mother pack the remaining stuff from the kitchen to the boxes labeled as 'KITCHEN'. There's not much left in their apartment since his mother sold almost every furniture they own, and they have rented a pretty big van for the move. This will most likely be the last time they stand there, and that thought makes them both feeling melancholic.

”I'm going to miss this place," Kyungsoo's mother speaks as she scans the room over. ”We did live here for a good ten years but I am happy to begin our next path with the Byuns.”

Kyungsoo tapes the box shut and walks to his mother, placing his arm on her shoulders and joins her to look at the place they no longer will call home. It used to hold so much warmth but now everything is bare and cold around them. Kyungsoo bites his lip, thinking if he will ever feel that homely warmth in their new apartment, and he can't stop his thoughts moving to Baekhyun. He seriously needs to stop thinking the brunet so much now that they're going to live under the same roof.

The new apartment building is not too far from Baekhyun's school, and he's glad he doesn't need to take the bus anymore –that also means he can sleep precious fifteen minutes longer before waking up for school!

Baekhyun and his father have already brought their belongings, and now they are assembling a kitchen table and its chairs so that they can begin prepare for the dinner; they want Kyungsoo and his mom to feel welcome and a warm nice meal is perfect for it even if it's only take-out food.

”Kyungri said they'll be here in an hour, so we should place the order now.”

Baekhyun leaves that to his father and jaunts to his room where he just stands in the middle of it.. He's starting to feel weird, like he's excited but also dreads for what's to come and he can't wait to see Kyungsoo again and talk to him, but he doesn't know if he can do that, or when he can do that. Should he, like, approach him as soon as he settles in, or would it be better to wait until he _actually_ settles in? There's too many shoulds and woulds and what ifs in his mind and it's making him crazy.

He presses his hands on his eyes, taking a shuddering breath in, and then letting it out soon after.

”Fuck shit fuck fuck fuuuck," Baekhyun mumbles, body starting to itch when an image of Kyungsoo ruggedly breathing under him flashes in his mind. He hopes Kyungsoo is feeling as helpless as he is, but that would only make Baekhyun hopeful and he can't be that, not now –and definitely not ever, the situation messed up enough as it is.

Baekhyun never approached Kyungsoo, and neither did the other. When Kyungsoo came to home with his mother, he and Baekhyun made a silent agreement as soon as they faced each other that today is not a good day to talk about anything.

Kyungsoo is folding his shirts to the closet when both his mom and Baekho comes to his room, bidding goodnight and smile happily before leaving him alone again. At least they seem to be over the moon, and Kyungsoo doesn't blame them –he would be too if he was in their place, finally being with their loved ones.

He bangs the closet doors shut before his thoughts move to the forbidden area. Sighing, he shuffles to his bed and thinks it's time to sleep; he can stress again tomorrow.

Turning to his side, and facing the wall, he wonders if Baekhyun's bed is right next to this wall as well.

(It is.)

It's been two weeks, and their lives after the move haven’t changed much. Baekhyun likes to joke around with Kyungsoo's mother and get to know her better, and Kyungsoo is also getting along with Baekhyun's father. They go to school, Baekhyun walks while Kyungsoo still has to take the bus, and their parents work normally and at the end of the day they eat dinner together in their cozy kitchen. 

Picture perfect start, and the parents couldn't be more pleased. But they fail to notice anything unusual in their sons' relationship; as long as they don't fight things should be good, they think.

The boys avoid each other the best they can, neither one ready to face the other, unless necessary.

Sometimes Kyungsoo makes up his mind that today is the day when he will take Baekhyun aside and talk, but as soon as he sees or even hears the latter, Kyungsoo chickens out. Usually Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo standing near and then quickly turning away, cursing under his breath. His weird behaviour doesn't puzzle Baekhyun, since he's the same. 

Yes, they can breathe the same air and be in the same room, but they always make sure one of the parents is within hearing distance, which is stupid.

Few days ago they had the perfect opportunity to say something more to each other when they had to take the same elevator up, them being the only people there. Baekhyun was clearing his throat more than once, standing still and composed, while Kyungsoo fiddled with his sleeves. They laughed nervously when they noticed neither of them had pushed the button, and then they accidentally locked eyes, both freezing but never gazing away. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks flushing when Baekhyun dared to bashfully smile at him.

“Hi," Baekhyun managed to say in the end, but that was it, because the elevator stopped and opened the doors to their floor. Silently, they walked across the hall, and Baekhyun opened the door for them. Kyungsoo thanked the other male and did something that surprised them both. 

He touched Baekhyun’s hand, fingers slightly brushing, but it was enough for Baekhyun to feel an itch on that spot for the rest of the day. 

The second weekend after the move is something they all have been waiting for; it's time for the wedding. The parents are thrilled to finally not only have the closure for their previous life but also the beginning for their new one. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both are genuinely happy and excited for the adults, but they are not the only reason why they've been waiting for this weekend to happen. They have agreed to finally talk.

A few days ago the whole family were gathered in the living room to have a movie night and just before the movie started, Kyungsoo took the initiative, and asked if Baekhyun would like to help him make some more popcorn (”Let's make another bowl because I don't feel like sharing this with them.” He reasoned.) In the kitchen Kyungsoo put the packet in the microwave while Baekhyun stood by the doorway leaning on its frame, arms crossed.

”Do you think we could, umm, maybe talk, you know, soon?” Kyungsoo went straight to the point, back still turned to Baekhyun. He wasn't able to look at him, and Baekhyun was grateful for that, because even the thought of locking gazes with the other made him nervous. It's not like they haven't been watching each other when they happen to be in the same room, or just walk past. (Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo's eyes on him whenever he's close, and so does Kyungsoo.) They haven't really interacted, or had chances to, all thanks to their schedules, but they both knew they can't go on like this anymore.

It took a minute for Baekhyun to answer. ”This weekend, on Saturday, after the wedding. This place will be crowded and our parents taking most of the attention, so I think no one would notice if we disappeared for a moment.” Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo put the popcorn into a bowl by holding it while Kyungsoo poured. 

”Sounds like a plan.”

But before they can talk they have to survive the wedding and Kyungsoo's mom nagging. ”So many things to do, so little time, and you men are useless”, his mother would say every five minutes. It's not like they aren't helping, because they are – or at least trying to, which isn't enough for the bride.

After what feels like an eternity, the apartment looks presentable enough for the wedding. Living room being the main stage for the day so they focused on it more than the kitchen or other areas. White, red and blue flowers – roses, gerberas, peonies, you name it – scattered all around the apartment, and one big bouquet laid on the coffee table, which is pushed against the wall, right under the window presenting the darkening sky and city lights. They have borrowed a few more chairs from their friends and neighbors so most of the guests would have a place to sit.

While Baekhyun and his father make the finishing touches to the apartment, Kyungsoo and his mother goes to the master bedroom, where they would get ready for the reception.

His mother walks to the bathroom, carrying a strapless white dress with her, leaving Kyungsoo to change in peace.

It's been a hectic day so he hasn't had a chance to think what will happen later, and if Kyungsoo is being honest with himself, he can't think of anything that will happen after the talk; he can imagine what they will talk about and what he would say, but whatever happens after that is blank.

”Should I have my hair open or maybe braid it? What do you think?” His mother asks as she walks back to the room. Kyungsoo is buttoning up his shirt when he looks up to his mother. She's wearing the dress, which looks stunning on her, but what really makes him speechless is the way she's smiling and carrying herself; she looks young and so in love.

”I really don't know. You look good as you are right now,” he says honestly.

”Of course I don't! I'm not wearing enough make-up, and this dress needs some jewelries, and heels and---,” she keeps blabbering more and more stuff Kyungsoo doesn't bother listening to. Grinning, he ties the navy blue bow tie on his neck, hoping it won't suffocate him at any point of the night.

While Kyungsoo is getting ready with his mother, Baekhyun and his father have also retired to Baekhyun's room, where their party attires have been laid on the bed; both are going to wear black slacks and white dress shirts, finishing the looks with cherry red bow ties.

His father turns to look at him, eyes dangerously glistening, and Baekhyun has to stop his father from talking.

”Stop right there. No sappiness, no tears, at least not for me. Save them for your wife,” Baekhyun says, holding his hand up. ”I'm happy for you, dad. And you don't need my approval for any of this. Now, are you ready or do you perhaps need a moment to cry alone?”

”You little rascal,” his father mutters and takes his son into a tight embrace, ”Thank you.”

They step out of the room just as Kyungsoo and his mother do, and they all stop to stare each other, silently smiling and being disgustingly happy.

There are about twenty guests squashed in their allegedly spacious apartment. The parents already held their brief but mushy speech, and now everybody is mingling and having fun. Drinks flowing and food never ending, everyone seems to enjoy themselves. Because of the limited space, neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo could invite any of their friends. They've been forced to humor the guests and make sure things goes as planned.

Kyungsoo keeps his glass filled with red wine all the time, making sure he gets tipsy enough for the talk – Baekhyun, again, being no different, except he prefers beer.

Another hour flies by and Baekhyun is starting to get restless and drunk, so he scans the room, trying to locate Kyungsoo. He walks to Kyungsoo's mother, who also appears to be quite merry at the moment.

”Hey, Kyungri, have you seen Kyungsoo?”

She takes a hold of his hand as she speaks. ”Oh, Baek, hi, hey, are you having a good time?”

”I am, but I would like to find Kyungsoo. Is he in his room?”

”Hmm. If he's not here or in the kitchen, then I would say that yes, he's in his room,” she laughs and pinches his cheek.

”Thanks. Don't drink too much,” he says and turns around, not hearing what she may have answered back. He downs whatever's left in his glass as he strides to the room next to his own. The door is open so Baekhyun just walks in, not bothering to ask for permission. Kyungsoo is sitting on his bed, drinking his wine and staring at what seems to be a photo in his other hand.

”Mind if I join you?” Baekhyun asks and sits down next to the other. Kyungsoo puts the photo away.

”Thank you for the distraction.”

”Is that sarcasm?”

Kyungsoo snorts. ”Just an honest answer.”

”Phew. Good. I have to get better at reading you,” Baekhyun says back, and if they were sober the mood would get tense, but because they're not they both smile at what Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo swirls his wine around the glass before drinking the rest of it.

”Time to talk?” He asks as soon as he swallows the red liquid, leaving his mouth dry. He places the empty glass on his nightstand. They can hear the loud chatter coming from other parts of the apartment, and Baekhyun almost goes to close the door but decides it's better to leave it open.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how to start. ”I had imagined this moment in my head so many times, and now that this is happening I can't find the right words to say,” Kyungsoo confesses and finally turns to look at Baekhyun, who is sitting so close their thighs are almost touching. Baekhyun has opened his bow tie at some point, leaving it hanging on his shoulders, and his brown hair is not as polished as it was earlier. Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun looks effortlessly gorgeous, like he always does.

”Fate has such a great sense of humor, don't you think?” Baekhyun laughs after a beat of silence. Kyungsoo agrees.

”I've been waiting for this talk, you know, I've even dreamed of this. There's so much to say, so many questions to ask, but I don't know where to start. But now that I'm finally here, talking with you, I realize that the first thing I have to say is that I regret nothing. In fact, the night we met and spent together was the first time in my life when I was really free,” Baekhyun confesses quietly but clearly, his voice wavering only slightly at the end.

Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate too long to say anything back. ”I have never regretted anything in my life before,” Kyungsoo starts, almost enjoying the stunned look on Baekhyun's eyes as they look at each other, and Baekhyun slightly flinches away but that doesn't stop Kyungsoo from taking the other's slimmer hand in his and bringing it to his chest, where Baekhyun can easily feel the rapid beat of Kyungsoo's heart, ”What I regret the most is not what we had or what we did, but what we didn't ask.”

”What we didn't ask?” Baekhyun whispers, eyes wide and waiting. Kyungsoo smiles as he speaks. ”Phone numbers.” Now even Baekhyun has to laugh.

”What should we do?” Baekhyun asks after a while. They're still sitting on Kyungsoo's bed, holding hands and thighs barely touching. Kyungsoo knows what he wants, but is afraid to voice it out. He takes the risk nevertheless.

”I have never stopped thinking about you and I don't even want to,” he reveals, ”I don't want us to be what we were during these few weeks and I definitely do not want us to be brothers – even saying that word makes me sick.”

The alcohol in his body is making Baekhyun sleepy, and not thinking straight he lowers his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and he can't hide his excitement in his voice when he replies. ”I want this.”

And it was all Kyungsoo needed to hear. They don't need to talk more about the past – they can do it later. What matters now is that they are on the same page, and they are both acknowledging their messed up situation but still willing to try. Yes, they are both under the influence, but it's not like they will magically forget what just happened.

Kyungsoo turns his head a bit to where Baekhyun is resting his own, and before Kyungsoo can stop himself he breathes Baekhyun's scent in, and just enjoys this peaceful moment before going back to the party – back to pretend.

Nothing really has changed after they talked – except now whenever they are in the same room, they would openly ogle each other, smile at each other, even touch when passing each other. Their parents continue to be as blind as they were before, but they can feel that the awkward tension is gone and they're glad the boys are talking more, even if it's still quite minimal.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun don't know where they stand right now but at least they are finally doing what they've wanted to since they first met. They are getting to know each other, and a good start for that was to exchange phone numbers.

”You seem... anxious. Is everything okay back home?” Chanyeol, being the greatest friend ever, asks when he meets Kyungsoo before their accounting class. They share almost every course they have this semester so Chanyeol sees his friend quite a lot, and he has the time and opportunity to watch his friend's behavior change; Kyungsoo has not been like himself since he and his mother moved in with Baekho and his son. Chanyeol doesn't know much because Kyungsoo refuses to talk about them more than necessary. All Chanyeol know is that they get along just fine, and that the son's name is Baekhyun – and that is why it is so strange to see Kyungsoo acting like he is.

”Yeah, of course. And I'm not anxious,” Kyungsoo retorts, ”I couldn't sleep well last night, that's all.”

”If you say so. Do you want to come over to my place after school? We haven't really hung out recently and I miss my best buddy,” Chanyeol speaks, lightly elbowing Kyungsoo.

He snorts. ”Best buddy, eh? I'm that only when you need something, so spill it.”

”What? I have no idea what you're talking about,” the other recites.

”Sure, bud. But okay, though I have to get back home before dinner. Mom and Baekho are leaving tonight for their small 'honeymoon', I don't know. I'll be home alone this weekend.”

”Nuh huh, you still have Baekhyun there,” Chanyeol voiced, as if Kyungsoo wasn't aware of the fact.

Weekend with Baekhyun. Alone. Kyungsoo is scared and nervous but also excited and he can't wait to spend time with the other; he's also curious of what's going to happen.

They've been toeing the line between them, getting closer in every way, but never crossing it. It's maddening. The more Kyungsoo gets to know Baekhyun the more he wants to push the other against the wall and kiss him senseless. They are both teasing each other, pushing their limits – but only when the parents aren't near. Sometimes Kyungsoo gets too carefree in Baekhyun's company that he forgets who they are and there have been – thankfully – only few close-calls, but always after them Baekhyun avoids Kyungsoo a day or two, and then they're back where they were.

The professor walks in, and the students get silent.

”Yeah, Baekhyun,” is all what Kyungsoo says, staring at the blackboard where the professor is writing the date for the quiz. Chanyeol has no idea how just mentioning Baekhyun's name makes Kyungsoo's stomach feels all fuzzy and warm. Maybe he should tell him? Tell him what happened that night when they celebrated the beginning of their university life.

 

Kyungsoo with Chanyeol and their few other high school friends were having a dinner and soju to celebrate the start of their university life. No more high school and stressing over the entrance exams.

Fifth bottle of soju later, Chanyeol proposed a great idea for the rest of their night.

”Let's go clubbing!” He exclaimed, but the others groaned in response, not enthusiastic about it.

”No.”

”Absolutely not.”

”I'm too poor for that!”

”How about a lounge or something like that?” Kyungsoo suggested, ”Though I don't know where, but we could try?” Chanyeol smacked his hands on the table, clearly excited by the suggestion.

”I know a place!” And so after finishing their drinks and paying, they hailed two taxis for them since they couldn't fit in just one and headed towards Cheongdam.

They found the location easily and the lounge wasn't too full at that time so they managed to get a big enough booth for them, a white semicircular couch surrounding the glass table, and it was a perfect spot to look around and watch other people. Since the area is quite fancy, the other patrons there were a bit older than Kyungsoo and his friends, and they were all dressed well and stylish. Normally Kyungsoo would have felt like he didn't belong there, but he was drunk and he had his friends so he didn't mind how he looked like to other people.

Kyungsoo ordered a gin tonic. (”That's so boring, Soo!” Chanyeol yelled over the loud house music.) It took some time before they got their drinks, but when they got them they understood why. The drinks looked amazing but they were also pricey.

An hour or so later, Kyungsoo having drunk two drinks by then, laid back in his seat and scanned the dimly lit place over. He couldn't really hear what the others were talking about, nor was he interested, his throat starting to hurt by talking too loud all the time.

On the other side of the lounge, Kyungsoo had noticed a group of guys – not as big as theirs – but never really stopped to look at them too closely. But there was something that made Kyungsoo glance there over and over again -- it was a guy with light gray hair and the most hooking eyes Kyungsoo had ever seen. Why Kyungsoo noticed was because those same eyes stared at him every so often, never turning away when noticing Kyungsoo looking back.

After a while of playing this weird game of pushing and pulling, Kyungsoo excused himself and went to the toilet.

He took his time there, foolishly hoping and waiting for... he didn't really know what. As he was washing his hands, someone came in and Kyungsoo lifted his face to meet a pair of droopy eyes, lined with kohl and staring right at him through the mirror. Kyungsoo's heart leaped to his throat as the other grinned at him.

Kyungsoo ditched his friends, lying that he wasn't feeling good and deciding to head back home. His friends – mostly Chanyeol – laughed at how weak Kyungsoo was and so on. Kyungsoo just nodded and bid goodnight before he walked out, where he knew the gray haired boy, Baekhyun, was waiting. He couldn't believe what we was doing. Ditching his friends for a stranger, for a random guy he just kind of met, but there was no denying how excited he was at the same time and how irresistibly drawn Kyungsoo was towards Baekhyun's glow.

Baekhyun was standing few meters away from the door when Kyungsoo arrived. ”Where should we go?”

”I... know where we could go,” Baekhyun said, uncertain, ”But I'm not quite sure you would want to go there, too.” Of course Kyungsoo knew what the other meant but he still blushed at the implications. He nodded and gave an assuring smile to Baekhyun, who immediately relaxed his posture, smiling back and leading Kyungsoo to the road where they could get a taxi.

The ride to wherever Baekhyun was taking them went too fast and they didn't get to talk that much; they had earlier exchanged their names and ages and so on, but surprisingly not telling the schools they attend to.

Baekhyun paid the driver, much to Kyungsoo's dismay and the boys got out of the car. Baekhyun led Kyungsoo towards a building behind the corner. 'Momo Motel' read on the sign next to the door, the building being black and the windows small, almost the same color as the wall. They hesitated before going in, and there they approached the small hole-in-the-wall front desk and a bored looking woman behind it. Baekhyun cleared his throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and Kyungsoo wasn't feeling any different.

”Um. Room for this night,” Baekhyun said, avoiding the eye contact with the worker, but he did look at Kyungsoo to make sure he was okay with that. Kyungsoo nodded, stiff and nervous. The woman smacked his lips, disapproving look on her face but nevertheless giving them the key and a small pouch. They split the costs and hurried away from judging eyes.

As they were walking to the room, Baekhyun couldn't believe what was happening and how the other could be as attracted towards him as he was. Kyungsoo was so out of his league, but there they were, opening the door to their room, knowing what would be happening soon.

The room was surprisingly cozy, a large bed taking up most of the space. Kyungsoo laid the pouch on the nightstand; he could feel two toothbrushes and some other necessities inside it. He was still drunk but the situation did sober him up just enough for him to fathom what he was doing and where he was. He took his coat off and threw it on the chair.

Baekhyun approached him then, a bottle of water in his hands and a shy smile on his face.

”Here,” Baekhyun gave the bottle to Kyungsoo, who held the eye contact as he drunk.

”Thanks,” he said, voice hoarse, and place the bottle away. As soon as he was empty handed, Baekhyun grabbed the opportunity and kissed him.

They were both eager and inexperienced and the kiss was anything but soft and tender. It was wet and messy, both trying to taste the other as well as they could while their hands roamed all over each other's bodies.

Kyungsoo started to pull Baekhyun's shirt off when the latter stopped him. ”Are we... are we really doing this?” He kept his eyes closed, mouth touching Kyungsoo's as he spoke. Kyungsoo licked his own lips and his tongue touched Baekhyun's, making him shudder.

“I want this if you want this, too.”

With no further hesitation, clothes were dropped on the floor and Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo on the bed, crawling over him, kissing his lips and jaw and neck, stopping to lick the clavicle. Kyungsoo moaned as Baekhyun rocked his hips against his own.

”God, you're hot,” Baekhyun breathed, not really thinking what he was saying. Kyungsoo chuckled and thrusted his hips in time with Baekhyun's. 

”Speak for yourself.” Baekhyun's eyes crinkled around the edges. making him look younger than he was and Kyungsoo had to stop himself from saying every synonym of 'beautiful' describing Baekhyun.

Hands trembling and unsure, they shared something special that night but being inexperienced and still in the closet, they parted ways in silence and not saying out loud what they wanted. Kyungsoo regretted not asking Baekhyun's number, while the other thought the same thing and how much of an idiot he was for letting Kyungsoo go that easily.

After leaving Chanyeol's place, Kyungsoo feels relieved and better than he has been lately. He told his friend everything; what happened in that lounge, how he silently followed Baekhyun out and to a taxi and how Kyungsoo felt when he was with Baekhyun. He told how Fate has a wicked sense of humor, but above all and most importantly he came out of the closet that was starting to feel unbearably cramped. Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol's face the entire time, and when he noticed his friend smiling –like he always does when Kyungsoo feels nervous and blabbers too much – Kyungsoo stopped and smiled back.

And then they continued the game they had paused earlier. Everything was good.

Kyungsoo kicks his shoes off and walks to his room, where he throws his bag on the bed and changes his jeans to sweats. The apartment is quiet, their parents having left already and it seems that Baekhyun is still out somewhere. Kyungsoo sends him a text, asking if the other is coming soon and if he's eaten. Walking back to the living room, he sees a note from his mother on the coffee table. It says the same his mother told the boys yesterday, like behave and remember to eat  
other stuff too than just pizza and that they will be back Sunday night.

Just as he finished reading the note, the door opens and Baekhyun walks in.

”I didn't bother answering your text because I was already stepping into the elevator, but yes, I'm hungry”, Baekhyun greets, taking his shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack. He notices Kyungsoo's Chucks on the floor, and decides to place them next to his own. Kyungsoo's stomach flips as he witnesses the scene. Turning away before he does something embarrassing, he sits down on the couch and opens the delivery app.

”What should we get? I haven't had jjajangmyeon in a while”, Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun drops his bag on the floor and ventures to where the other is sitting.

”Greasy, messy and delicious. Sounds good,” Baekhyun nods. Kyungsoo places the order as Baekhyun stares at him.

”Something on my face?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes never leaving the screen.

”Yeah, my eyes,” Baekhyun retorts. Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun after finishing the order, giving him a look.

”That must have been the lamest thing you’ve ever said and you say them a lot”, Kyungsoo snorts.

Baekhyun gasps in mock pain. ”I do not!”

”If you say so.” Kyungsoo turns the TV on as the other pouts next to him, arms crossed. He looks ridiculous and so cute and Kyungsoo has to focus on something other than Baekhyun's lips.

They talk about their day while waiting for the food, a random music program playing in the background. It feels nice and domestic to be sitting like this and talk, laughing at the stupid things they tell and the faces they make while explaining stuff their best friends did and so on – just being close makes them giddy.

At some point Baekhyun places his legs on Kyungsoo's lap, but neither of them stop to think about it. It's so natural, and they are both relaxed and relieved that they don't have to think of their actions too much now that they are by themselves.

Baekhyun is the one to get up when the delivery guy rings the bell, and Kyungsoo waits until the door closes again before standing up and going to help the other. They decide to eat in the kitchen. (”Like proper adults!” Baekhyun jokes.”) Doing things this basic and boring together is what Kyungsoo enjoys. They are friends, yes, and this is what friends do, but Kyungsoo knows being friends with Baekhyun is not what he wants, even though he should and is expected.

They have been going stable with their domestic friendship and Baekhyun is happy for it, but what he feels towards Kyungsoo is not platonic at all, and he's afraid he will combust soon, bottling up one's feelings is never a good idea; he has to pop the cap open and let it all spill out before he explodes.

Kyungsoo is busy mixing his noodles so he doesn't notice Baekhyun's eyes on him or the fond smile he has on his lips.

”Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun starts and Kyungsoo lifts his face up, ”What are we doing?” His serious tone makes Kyungsoo stop eating.

”What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks and wipes his mouth to his hand, black sauce smudging it slightly. Baekhyun has a hard time opening his mouth again because Kyungsoo is now licking his lower lip, tasting if there's sauce he didn't wipe away.  
Baekhyun clears his throat.

”I mean, what are we? And please don't say friends, because that's not what we really are, and if you say brothers I will kick you, hard.”

Kyungsoo stares at him, cheeks warm and possibly red and he starts fidgeting in his seat, trying to come up with a proper answer. Even after all these weeks of living together, getting to know each other, and just feeling, Kyungsoo isn't sure what's going on – and it's exhausting.

Baekhyun plays with his food, pushing the noodles around, as he waits, and hopes he didn't ruin their progress by asking this too soon. He waited two years just to see Kyungsoo again, and he's not ready to wait another two to get what he wants; and what he wants is sitting right in front of him, eyes beautifully wide and shy. He's getting jittery, and he almost takes everything back but then Kyungsoo turns his face away, cheeks reddening as he speaks.

”I think we both know what we are.”

Kyungsoo is not a fan of saying out loud what he feels, he's better at showing them, and that's why he reaches over and places his slightly trembling hand on Baekhyun's, squeezing it. He lifts his gaze up from their hands, finding the always shining pair of eyes staring back at him.

”We are we, and we have only just begun.”

They finish the dinner in comfortable silence. Their legs are tangled under the table, and Baekhyun hums cheerfully as he eats, even Kyungsoo can't stop himself smiling. Eating takes longer than usual because they stop too often to stare at each other and whenever they catches the other in action they start giggling like teenage girls.

Kyungsoo suggests they watch a movie because there's really nothing else to do and they are both full and giddy and ready to hopefully cuddle on the couch.

Baekhyun opts for a random stand-up comedy show from Netflix. More laughter and happiness may possibly kill him tonight but if he can die with Kyungsoo then he's more than fine with it.

Kyungsoo tugs Baekhyun to sit next to him. ”No need to sit so far,” Kyungsoo reasoned, and Baekhyun can't argue with that – nor he wants to.

Few minutes in the show, Baekhyun turns to look at Kyungsoo at the same time as the other. They both burst into laughter.

”This is insane”, Kyungsoo laughs.

”I know right.”

”You staring at me isn't helping.”

”What? You're doing the same, but I don't mind”, Baekhyun grins.

Kyungsoo snorts. ”I would like to hear at least one joke without you distracting me. Come here.” Kyungsoo tugs Baekhyun's hand, and Baekhyun gets the hint when the other lifts his arm. He dives right into Kyungsoo's warm body, and he almost melts when Kyungsoo wraps his arm around Baekhyun's waist.

Another few minutes goes by before Kyungsoo groans, running his free hand through his black hair. ”For fuck's sake,” he mutters, making Baekhyun look up at him, confused.

”What?”,

”I can't focus. I can't sit still and relax with you being this close.”

”Is that... bad?” Baekhyun asks and leans away, but Kyungsoo doesn't let him go too far.

”Of course not,” Kyungsoo chuckles. ”We are finally this close and our parents aren't home so of course I can't just sit here and not kiss you.”

He's pleased to see Baekhyun flushing and this must be the first time Kyungsoo sees the other stammering. ”How can you say that with a straight face?”

”I have no idea,” Kyungsoo whispers and leans in before either of them can say more.

Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, contented and feeling all fuzzy and warm as Kyungsoo moves his other hand on Baekhyun's neck, drawing him as close as possible. Slight pecks turn into longer press of lips, the kiss being sweet and soft but neither of them attempts to deepen it. Feeling Kyungsoo's lips on his feels better than Baekhyun remembered and he almost loses control of his body when he hears Kyungsoo moaning into the kiss as he takes Kyungsoo's bottom lip between his own lips, slightly sucking.

Kyungsoo breaks the kiss, but keeps his face close to Baekhyun's. ”Finally,” Kyungsoo murmurs, eyes still closed.

”Yeah,” the other agrees, caressing Kyungsoo's face and neck and shoulders and arms, everything that is Kyungsoo.

They cuddle some more, sharing few kisses here and there, and feeling the other's warmth. They laugh at the few jokes they can hear and focus on, and when the show ends, Kyungsoo turns the TV off and says they should call it a night. The unspoken question hangs in the air as they go to their own rooms to change.

Baekhyun knocks on Kyungsoo's door even though it's left ajar, the latter kind of expecting him to  
come.

”I brought my own pillow,” he says as he slowly approaches Kyungsoo, eyes asking if this is okay.

”If you hog the blanket I will kick you out."

They brush their teeth before getting to bed, which is too small for the two of them. Kyungsoo lays his head on Baekhyun's chest, wrapping his arm around his clothed torso.

”Goodnight,” Baekhyun murmurs and kisses Kyungsoo's head.

”Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's Saturday goes as pleasantly as their previous day, taking everything they can out of their time alone, and trying not to think their parents returning next day.

Baekhyun doesn't think his and Kyungsoo's behavior have changed much, or any at all since they agreed to be extra careful from now on, but it's not easy to hide his beaming face whenever he’s talking with Kyungsoo or forbid his hands from reaching out when the smaller one is near -- or stop himself from kissing the other as soon as Baekhyun sees him.

They talk mostly through texts, and when their parents have gone to sleep Baekhyun sneaks into Kyungsoo's room and into his waiting arms. And soon they both realize that they can't simply bury their happiness out of other people's eyes.

It hasn't been even a week since their weekend together – since they allowed themselves to feel something more – when Kyungsoo's mother corners his son.

”Hey sweetie, how are you?” She walks to Kyungsoo's bed, sitting on the edge, and looks around. Kyungsoo watches his mother from his desk where he was doing an assignment. It's not unusual for his mother to barge in, but something about the way she's looking around and not meeting his eyes makes him a bit nervous, though he has no idea why.

”I'm good. Busy with school and so on, the usual,” he replies and returns the question.

”Oh, I'm excellent. Happy. And it looks like you're happier, too. In fact I don't remember the last time you were this smiley and somewhat carefree – which is not a bad thing, of course, I'm more than delighted to see you like this, and, call it a mother's intuition, but I feel like you're not telling me everything.” She finally properly faces her son, just in time to see him gulping. ”Did something happen last weekend?”

Kyungsoo hates lying, hates living in pretense, and hates himself for not being brave and do what he needs to do. ”No, nothing, and I'm being honest here. We ate and watched movies and were lazy together, you know. We kind of had that bonding moment you must've been wanting us to have.”

She looks at his son, closely observing even his smallest facial movements, but doesn't ask more questions. ”I'm glad,” she says and leaves the room.

But Kyungsoo knows his mother well enough to know the conversation – whatever it was – isn't finished.

Kyungsoo was right, because the next day after he comes home from school, his mother is ready to talk again.

”Is there anything you would like to tell me, Kyungsoo?” Her tone motherly but serious, eyes demanding. Kyungsoo is scared to ask how much his mother could possibly know, and how did she guess, if she is even implying what he thinks she is.

”I don't know what you mean,” he says, genuinely confused why his mother is obsessed with his happiness.

”You have a girlfriend, right? That's why you're like this,” his mother finally asks.

”What? No, no I don't have a girlfriend, mom,” Kyungsoo answers annoyed and walks away to his room, trying to avoid extra questions, because Kyungsoo is not in the mood to talk about this, his day already sucking enough. Unfortunately his mother follows him.

”You don't have to lie, honey, you know you can say the truth to me,” she smiles and doesn't see how tense Kyungsoo is. ”I'm relieved that you finally found someone, and she's lucky to have you.” That one specific word being the last straw, Kyungsoo finally blows up.

”Relieved? What, you're relieved that I might have found a pretty girl?”

”Well. Yes?” His mother sounds puzzled.

”Would you still be relieved if I told you that I found a pretty boy?” Now his mother is even more puzzled, brows almost knitted together as she frowns at her son.

”W-what?”

”You heard me.”

”I don't understand.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. ”Do you need me to spell it to you, or would you like to think it again by yourself, huh?” He looks at his mother, fuming and eyes stinging as he feels bitter tears forming up there. ”Oh, what the hell. Dear mother, I'm gay. Still relieved?”

His mother looks first surprised, then disgusted, and when she silently leaves the room, Kyungsoo breaks down. He falls onto his knees, sobbing, because this was not how he wanted to come out to his mother but also because his mother was not supposed to react like that.

Baekhyun hates seeing Kyungsoo sad. Ever since the little 'talk' Kyungsoo had with his mother, things have changed. The air is tense and uncomfortable, and no one really knows how to talk with each other anymore; Kyungsoo doesn't talk with his mother, Baekhyun kind of avoids her too and only Baekho is trying to ease the mood.

Baekhyun thinks he should talk with his father and ask what he thinks of the situation, because he is surprised that his father hasn't said anything – actually his father hasn't really reacted at all. With that in mind he locates his father reading a book in the master bedroom, lying on the bed and glasses perched on his nose.

”Dad, can I bother you for a second?” Baekhyun asks and sits next to his father.

”You're not bothering,” his father mumbles his reply, eyes still focused on the book. He finishes the page, marking it for the next time, and places it down on his lap before facing his son. ”What's up?”

Baekhyun glances to the door, listening Kyungri preparing their dinner. ”I was just thinking, maybe we should discuss what's going on here, you know, between Kyungsoo and Kyungri.”

”You're right.” His father switches on his serious father mode. ”I do not agree with my wife and I think she could've handled it better, but I think she needs some time.”

Baekhyun looks closely at his father. ”So you don't mind Kyungsoo being gay?”

”No, and I can see you don't mind it either.” His father has this knowing look on his face, and it encourages Baekhyun to tell him the truth about himself.

”I don't mind since I'm the same.”

Baekhyun feels like crying when his father takes his glasses off and smiles at him. ”I have known that for a while now. Or well, maybe not known, but expected,” he says, ”You are my beloved son and I'm glad you told me, even if it was because of this situation we're having here.”

”I wish Kyungri reacted the same way as you did.” Baekhyun sighs, thinking how lucky he is right now, as his father keeps staring at his son with that same knowing face.

”Is there anything else you may want to share now that we're on this topic?”

Baekhyun flushes. ”N-no.. I mean, maybe, but no, except yes. Later,” he stutters and avoids his father's eyes. They hear Kyungri placing plates on the table, the dinner being served soon.

”What would you say if we made this family dinner even more awkward?” His father grins, and Baekhyun knows exactly what he means, so he jumps up and is already walking towards Kyungsoo's room when he replies. ”I'll get Kyungsoo.”

It doesn't go as Baekhyun and his father planned, Kyungsoo and his mother not speaking, and they can't even look at each other, so Baekho starts to talk about the elephant in the room.

She hasn't changed her opinion and she refuses to talk further about it, and that's why Kyungsoo storms out of the kitchen and to the door, putting his shoes on and walking out. It was not what the Byuns expected, and Baekhyun hates it, hates to see Kyungsoo feeling so broken, and so the only solution he comes up with is to out himself as well.

”I'm gay,” he informs to Kyungsoo's mother and doesn't wait to hear or see the reaction because the only thing he has in mind is Kyungsoo and where he might have gone.

”I don't know what to do.” Kyungsoo's holding a warm cup of coffee between his hands, eyes looking at the brown liquid. ”I regret the way I came out to mom, but I had no other choice at the time. She was provoking me, and I wasn't thinking straight –no pun intended,” he says to Baekhyun, forcing a small smile on his face. Baekhyun pushes his own cup aside and reaches over to get Kyungsoo's hands from the cup he was holding to his own, forcing the other to look at him.

”I know, and I'm sorry, but you're not alone in this. You have me, and by now I believe your mother is aware that you and me have more in common than she thought. For example, I also happen to fancy cute guys with amazing smiles,” Baekhyun grins, and is pleased to see Kyungsoo smiling, even if it's only a small twitch of his mouth.

”Who said you're cute?”

”Oh, I do own a mirror thank you very much.” Baekhyun laughs airily and brings Kyungsoo's hands to his mouth, placing feathery soft kisses on his knuckles. Kyungsoo looks around, making sure no one is watching them. They found this cozy and tiny hole-in-the-wall cafe near their apartment building, and Kyungsoo is glad Baekhyun ran after him and made him sit down somewhere, to calm down. There's only one barista working, but he's too busy cleaning up the espresso machine to notice two young guys quietly holding hands.

”Do you remember when I asked what we are?” Baekhyun suddenly asks.

”Of course I do.”

”And you told me that we are what we are, and that we have only just begun, right?”

Kyungsoo's puzzled at where Baekhyun's going with this. ”Right. Why are you asking me this?”

”Because I agree. We have just started, and I wish us to continue and see what lies ahead, you know.”

Baekhyun is still keeping the other's clammy hands between his; clammy because the attention Kyungsoo is getting from the brunet is making him warm but also timid.

”So what happens next?” Kyungsoo has no idea what to do and he hopes Baekhyun has thought things through more than he has. ”Because I'm feeling lost right now. I don't know what to say, what to think, or what's bound to happen. Help me, Baek.”

”Trust me, Kyungsoo. That's all I'm asking.”

”You know I trust you.”

”Good,” Baekhyun says, the chair making a nasty screeching sound as he stands up, and he tugs Kyungsoo up as well. ”Let's go.”

To say Kyungsoo is anxious to face his mother again would be an understatement; he's dreading to meet her. But feeling Baekhyun's hand on the small of his back, guiding him out of the elevator, settles him down a little.

”How can you be so.. calm?” He asks when they stop by their door. ”I'm ready to pass out, but here you are, knight in shining armour.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, bringing Kyungsoo close to him, side hugging him. ”I'm calm because one of us has to be,” he chuckles, making Kyungsoo chuckle as well.

”How nice of you.”

”For you, I am,” Baekhyun speaks honestly and gives a wet smooch on the cheek, causing Kyungsoo to squirm away.

”Charming as ever,” he mutters but looks fondly at Baekhyun as he presses the door code. The lock opens and Baekhyun takes a hold of the handle, turning it down and pushing the door open for them.

”After you,” he bows his head, and Kyungsoo hits him as he passes him. As soon as the door closes, Kyungsoo's mother rushes there, relief clear on her face as she watches the boys standing by the door, safe and sound.

”I was so worried! I tried to call, but couldn't get through.”

”I turned my phone off after Baekhyun found me, so no wonder,” Kyungsoo deadpans. Baekhyun's father approaches them too.

”Glad to have you boys back. We'll make us something to drink, and then we will talk,” he speaks and stops to look Kyungsoo in the eye. ”Properly, I mean.”

They all gather in the living room, the parents opting to sit down on the couch and Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo sit down on the arm chair while he stays standing next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo would love to bring Baekhyun down to sit on his lap and wrap his arms around the other but he knows that would be improper and not really helping his case. Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo fidgeting in his seat.

With butterflies in his stomach, Baekhyun tells the truth. He tells them how he and Kyungsoo met two years ago, how that meeting left a huge impression on him and how he hasn't stopped thinking about Kyungsoo. He explains how they both tried to forget and suppress their feelings, but of course moving together did nothing but bring them closer.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes have doubled in size as he listens Baekhyun talk. His mother is close to tears, and Baekhyun's father is tightly holding her hand on his lap, frown deepening when Baekhyun finishes by laying his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

”We will never be brothers and we will not be 'just friends' either. Our relationship is something more special, and we're not sorry for it. So, we are ready to leave, if you can't accept us.”

She's crying, and Kyungsoo is not too far either. He's shaking but feeling Baekhyun's firm grasp on his shoulder brings him relief, and he's amazed how well Baekhyun is handling this for them, how sure he sounds and stands, and that encourages Kyungsoo as well. He stands up, which startles Baekhyun – he's afraid he said something he shouldn't have, since they haven’t really agreed to tell everything. Kyungsoo shows his opinion when he sneaks his arm around Baekhyun's waist, and looks at him. ”Yeah, this is us. I feel like I should say I'm sorry, mom, but I'm not.”

Their parents watch their sons standing in front of them, arms around each other, waiting for a conclusion, a release perhaps. And they get it in a form of a sobbing gasp and a chuckle.

”Oh you stupid boys,” Kyungsoo's mother sobs as she takes them both in her arms, hugging them tight, ”I am so very sorry, love, and I hope you will forgive me,” she cries on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Baekhyun's father watches the crying mess, feeling proud and overjoyed; he's proud of his son and Kyungsoo alike, and he knows his wife needs some time to understand everything, and he will be there to make sure of it.

 

Baekhyun comes back from the shower, his brown curls messy and damp. Kyungsoo is where he left him but now he has a book on his lap and round glasses perched on his nose. Concentrated on the story, he's not bothered when naked Baekhyun crawls back in and clings to him like a koala.

”Why are you reading when you could have joined me?” Baekhyun whines.

”Why did you take so long when you could have come back here?” Kyungsoo retorts back. 

Baekhyun pouts but stays quiet, thinking if it's possible to be too happy? He sighs, warm breath tickling Kyungsoo's bare chest.

Kyungsoo licks his thumb and turns the next page. ”You seem... no. You feel happy. Are you?” He asks without taking his eyes off the page he's on, but is getting more focused on the male glued on his side than the exciting battle scene in front of his eyes – but Baekhyun doesn't need to know that, since him having the upper hand is never a good thing.

”I am.” Baekhyun beams. And that's enough for them. No declarations of love, or promises of happily ever afters, just being close again is enough – for now.


End file.
